May's Moemon Adventures
by IceMeteor19
Summary: This is May's Moemon Adventure. Contains lots of lemons. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or names in this story. They belong to Nintendo.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the people used in this fic. This is for entertain purposes only.

A drop of sweat ran down May's shoulder as she gripped the sheets of her bed. Bill, the guy May invited off the street, thrust into her deeper and deeper.

"May, I'm getting close!"

May told Bill to stop and then gripped his dick with her hand and began to jerk it off. She put it in between her tits and squeezed it hard, making Bill moan in pleasure one last time before he came all over her tits. Bill paid May 1000 poke and left her his number in case they wanted to go at it again. As May stepped into the shower, she couldn't help but smile at how she got him to come into her bedroom.

-Flashback-

May exited the mall with some Pokemon plushies and Lemonade she was sipping on. She walked into the ground floor of the mall and spotted an empty table. As she walked, she couldn't help but notice the hot guy sitting at table alone. She changed her course and headed his way, swinging her hips from side to side and catching the looks of some guys at the café.

May walked up to him and sat down on the chair opposite from him. She put down her lemonade and then purposely dropped her Munchlax plushy and bent down to pick it up. With her cleavage right in front of him, May knew that Bill would have to stare at her. It was a teenage boy's instinct, after all. As May predicted, Bill couldn't help but stare at her cleavage.

Once May sat back down, she seduced Bill with her straw-sucking skills. May deliberately let her tongue travel along the length of the straw, sucking all the lemonade into her mouth and letting it drip down the side of her mouth, falling into the middle of her breasts. Bill gulped at the sight of this and May just sent him over the edge by giving him a seductive look with her smoky eyes.

As May stood up to leave, she brushed against Bill's shoulder and passed him a little slip of paper, giving him her address. Later that evening, Bill came to her house and had the little affair with her.

-End Flashback-

After her shower, May got a call on her phone. She saw that the caller ID was Mom, so she ran to the phone.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Hi Mom"

"We have a surprise for you. We're going to move to the Hoenn region. Isn't that great! Dad is going to live close by so we can see him often. The movers are going to come and pick you up tomorrow morning, and you'll get here in the evening."

"Mom, how am I going to pack so quickly?"

"It's okay dear, just pack your most important belongings and leave the rest."

"Okay mom, bye."

"Love you sweetie. Good night."

May's mom hung up and May's mind got into panic mode. May opened the door to her closet and began scourging the room for her hottest tops and her shortest shorts. She went shopping at the mall and bought a few pairs of lingerie. May also bought a new red bandana, which she tied onto her head, a few pairs of tight skinny jeans for the colder months, and an array of different colored tank tops. She got out a photo album of her family, and some hair accessories, and piled them all into one suitcase, along with her clothes and jumped back onto her bed, falling asleep instantly.

May waited patiently for the movers to pull up to her driveway, drumming her nails on the side of her suitcase in impatience. She decided to put on blue short shorts and a black tank top with a red jacket, topping it off with a red bandana tied onto her head. In the distance, she could make out the front lights of the moving van. As the van came into view, May waved her hand in the air to let the movers know where to park.

The movers opened the door to the storage compartment of the van and let May put her luggage in the back. The driver's name was Tony, and he eyed May up and down, focusing into the amount of cleavage showing through the top of May's tank top. He was 26 and a very sex hungry teenager, so he couldn't help it. As May walked up to the door of the van, he couldn't help but stare at her long legs, running his eyes up her thighs and eventually getting hard at the sight of her ass moving side to side. Tony got into the front seat of the truck and started up the engine.

(Hours later)

Tony read the road sign that he could make out: Littleroot Town – Straight Ahead 1 mile. May smiled as she thought of seeing her family again, especially dad. May's dad was a gym leader, and from asking around the area's gas station, a very strong one at that. She thought of the days when she would play with Dad's Slakoth. The thought of Slakoth being lazy and hanging around made her smile and restless. A few minutes later, the van entered Littleroot Town.

Littleroot was very small, having only one neighborhood. While her old city was noisy, this town was very quiet and had a fairly small market. The van entered the neighborhood, and from here, it took a very long time to find the house. Luckily, May's mom was taking out the trash and May saw her from the window. May jumped out of the moving van and ran to hug her mother as tightly as she possibly could.

May and her mother caught up on the happenings. Their house was decent. There were two rooms upstairs, and there was a kitchen and a living room downstairs. The two women sat on opposite couches in front of the television and talked about the rest of the neighborhood.

"May, did you know? Our neighbors are the family of the great Professor Birch! He wants to see you tomorrow morning, something about moemon or whatever. Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Our neighbors have a boy the same age as you. You guys would look cute together!"

"Mom, I don't even know the guy. Why would I already hook up with him if I haven't even seen his face?"

"As always, you're right dear. Still, I want you to go see Birch tomorrow. He said it's really important."

"Fine, mom"

"For right now, you should take a long rest."

"Ok. Good night mom."

May walked upstairs into her room and fell face first into the bed, feeling the soft sheets falling asleep with a feeling that she won't enjoy this feeling of comfort for a very long time.


End file.
